


Late

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can't sleep.</p><p>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Land weekly challenge #8 (three) prompt: wide awake.
> 
> Part of an on-going series.

3 A.M. and Merlin is wide awake. He stares at the glowing digits of the clock and then at his mobile, obstinately empty of both text messages and calls from the only person he wants to hear from.

Sitting up in bed, Merlin gives up all pretense of trying to sleep and rubs his eyes, an aggravated sound coming from his throat. Arthur was supposed to spend the night there. He was supposed to come from work, which would be late, yes, but not _this_ late.

Not for the first time, Merlin curses Uther Pendragon, whom he feels certain has something to do with Arthur’s absence, because Arthur isn’t in the habit of standing Merlin up or causing him undue worry.

Merlin picks up his mobile and pushes speed dial, _again_ , and _again_ it goes to Arthur’s voicemail. Merlin doesn’t bother leaving a message. Swinging his legs off the bed, Merlin pads out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchenette of his small flat, switching on a lamp and scrounging around in the cupboard for the Earl Grey.

If Merlin only knew for certain that Uther is keeping Arthur from him--that Arthur is _safe--_ Merlin would be able to sleep; but the small, niggling fear that Arthur has met some kind of mishap will not allow him to relax.

The teapot whistles and Merlin grabs it up, making his cup of tea with just a hint of milk and taking it into the tiny living area where he can stare out the window at the bustling city, curled up beneath the crimson throw Arthur brought over from his flat. It smells of Arthur—spicy and…just _Arthur_ …and Merlin buries his nose in it, squeezing his eyes shut and sending a prayer for Arthur’s safety to a God he’s not sure he even believes in.

The sound of the door unlocking several minutes later causes Merlin to spill his tea, and he barely has time to right his teacup before a tired, bedraggled Arthur is in the room with him.

Merlin sits staring up at his fiance, mouth open. Besides looking as though he just that minute woke up, Arthur appears upset.

“Is that a Post-it on your cheek?” Merlin can’t help but ask, getting up from the sofa and making his way round the coffee table. He plucks the small yellow paper off Arthur’s face.

“Merlin, I’m sorry…” Arthur appears close to tears. “I fell asleep at my desk. The meeting with Father lasted until after eleven, and he wanted the plan on his desk by morning…I was so knackered, and I’ve lost my mobile…I woke up and saw the time…” There are creases all over Arthur’s right cheek as though he’s been sleeping on stacks of paper.

Merlin pulls him into his arms. “I’m just glad you’re all right.”

Arthur’s arms come around Merlin, pulling him close, hands gripping him tightly. “I’m just so sorry to worry you. Here you are, sitting up in the middle of the night.”

“It’s all right,” Merlin assures him. Inside he’s fuming at Uther, but there’s no point in saying anything about that right now. “Come to bed.”

“I have to be up in three hours,” Arthur mumbles, following Merlin into the bedroom and collapsing onto the mattress. Merlin thinks Arthur must have left his suit coat at work in his hurry to get to him; that, or in the car. He removes Arthur’s shoes and socks and undoes his flies.

Arthur’s struggling to keep his eyes open. He obediently lifts his hips so Merlin can remove his trousers, and tries to help by unbuttoning his shirt, but only manages to get it open mid-way before falling into a doze.

Merlin chuckles fondly and climbs in beside Arthur, cuddling up and covering them with the blanket. So relieved is he to have Arthur there safe with him, he falls asleep the moment he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who take the time to leave a comment; it really brightens my day! <3 I know these are just short little prompt pieces, but I'm glad to know some are enjoying them.


End file.
